


arms of an angel

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Isaac Lahey, Angel Vernon Boyd, Doctor Stiles Stilinski, M/M, city of angels au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels falling is a big deal, unheard of by most. So why is Boyd thinking of doing just that for a pale brown eyed doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Boyd swallowed as he saw him. Doctor Stilinski swept into the operating room like he was at home, and not work. Like this was what he was meant for and not what he was paid for.

Boyd found his favorite pastime was to watch this man, with long piano playing fingers, bring sick and dying people back from where he was going to take them.

Stiles smiled, looking at his coworkers with bravado that he oozed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"He just went under, lets open him up!" another called.

Boyd watched, knowing he was going to have to take this man, it was his orders to.  He'd let Doctor Stilinski try though, if only to watch elegant fingers dance like he was playing an instrument he knew from heart.

And he did just that, watched Dr. Stilinski reach in the mans chest cavity and clutch at broken veins and failing chambers of heart muscle. Watched as he stitched up the torn arteries and danced with the rock music playing in the back. Watched how he stitched the chest back up, not knowing that this whole thing was in vain.

Boyd reached out, ghosting a hand that didn't feel the skin it came in contact with, letting it fall on the mans shoulder. He looked at the monitor as it started to show the mans heart rate speed before starting to drop.

"Stilinski!" one of the others yelled, frantic.

Boyd drew away his hand to let the soul slip out, to follow him.

Dr. Stilinski was back in a second, quickly trying to bring him back, undoing the stitches that were just put in and reach back to fix what was going on.

The man watched his body, quiet, glancing from Boyd back. He smiled a little and Boyd nodded, holding out a hand for the other to take.

Boyd didnt feel the skin coming in contact with his palm, didnt feel the way his grip tightened slightly, for reassurance.

Instead, Boyd led the man towards heaven.   
.  
Boyd was back, just in time to see Dr. Stilinski's breakdown, shaking hands and tear filled eyes and gasping breaths.

Boyd reached out, knowing that the chance of the other one feeling him were small. Close to impossible.

But his hands fell on the others and the other froze up. Dr. Stilinski looked up, and right into Boyds eyes.

Boyd didnt know how to feel, mostly because he had limited emotions, but that... Made something happen. And Boyd wasn't sure what to think about. But then the hands were up, wiping tears and eyes scouring for the source of the touch.

Boyd stood from his kneel and backed away. He had to tell Isaac.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's not possible." Isaac finally stated.
> 
> "Yes. I know." Boyd stated. "Has that ever happened to you?"

Boyd sat with a man at the library, patiently waiting for Isaac to come back from whatever Isaac was doing. 

The man was reading some sort of old literature, something that flowed in the humans thoughts. It settled in well with Boyd, who sat, listening, unmoving.

One of the abilities of angels was being unseen. Unseen unless they wanted to be, which was close to never, because what reason would humans have to see angels other than being demented or dying. Angels had rules, regulations, routines, they needn't stop to show themselves to humans.

"Boyd," Isaac murmured, drawing the other away from methodically placed words.

"Isaac," Boyd greeted, standing and waving the other forward, to walk with him.

Isaac followed, silently falling into step. Isaac... Was a good friend. He understood Boyd better than others and Boyd understood Isaac.

"Today... I was at the hospital and I... Touched one of the doctors hands. And he looked at me." Boyd murmured. He glanced to Isaac and then to the stacks.

"Looked at you? As in he saw you, without you wanting to be seen?" Isaac pressed, looking at Boyd head on, stroll coming to a stop in the Fiction section.

Boyd dipped his head in a nod. "Yes."

Isaac pursed his lips and Boyd waited.

"That's not possible." Isaac finally stated.

"Yes. I know." Boyd stated. "Has that ever happened to you?"

"No," Isaac shook his head. "Well, there was this one time, but the person was insane."

Boyd 'oh'ed, nodding in understanding before pursing his lips.

"Are you going to go watch him again?" Isaac asked.

"...Yes." Boyd nodded before disappearing from the stacks.


End file.
